Courage to Love
by RealityStarfish
Summary: Nicole is known for being the child of Satan. However, ever since she gave her bone marrow to Harrison, people begin to question her strange behaviour. Why the heck would she overreact over an unstylish, brown pen? NicoleHarrison AU


Please read it and give me a review/pointers if you can! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own _Popular _or any of the characters/casts.

_**Summary:**_ _Nicole is known for being the child of Satan. However, ever since she gave her bone marrow to Harrison, people begin to question her strange behaviour. Why the heck would sheoverreact over an unstylish, brown pen? Nicole/Harrison Slightly AU_

**_Note: Slightly AU----Harrison have never sent the e-mail about Nicole being a bitch._**

* * *

**Courage To Love**

Students step aside in the hallway as the door swings open. A flash of glamourous light blinds everybody. A slender yet dangerous figure emerages from the blinding light. She holds her chin up confidently. Accompany with her demeanor is her perfectly short, platinum gold, curly hair bouncing in the air. Her icy blue eyes pierce to those who fear her as she walks down the hallway. For those who don't fear her at first, they instantly change their minds. She smirks, knowing that they acknowledge her powerful presence. She is known as the child of Satan in many people's eyes. However, some now find her as an angel in disguise, after she gave her bone marrow for Harrison's surgery a few weeks ago; she saved him in despite of the pain and most of all, her reputation. Many people are curious to know why she did what she did, and she simply ignores their existents. Like anybody else, questions pluck her nerves. So now, she decides to end these time-wasting questions once and for all, and regains back her reputation as the child of Satan. She is strong. She is intimidating. She is Nicole Juilian.

"Nicole," April Tuna steps out of nowhere with her usual expression that creeps out most of the student body if not all, "will you sign my petition? It is for the support of building an Alien Welcoming Station on the football field."

Nicole is shock. Why is this inferior talking to her, and even asks her to sign some lunatic petition. Although, she is a vengeful ex-Glamazon, she still won't allow such ridicule action by April Tuna to change the traditional school social system as she knows it. She is much rather to get revenge on the Glamazons with her own style, by her two bare hands.

"April, why would you think I would sign your petition?" She asks coldly.

"I----"

"Actually...you're not supposed to answer that." She stares down April coldly, making the fizzy red-head to take aback. "Tuna-fish, I suggest you throw that piece of garbage away, because apparently nobody cares for your issues. By the way, please do yourself a favour and look up the word 'deodorant' in the dictionary." She covers her nose.

"Nicole, I have you know----"

Nicole rises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"I have you know----" April's face shakes, "The other intellectual species will be here soon and together, we will unite and vanish you forever!"

She appears as cold and calm as ever, unaffected by April's words. She smirks as she realizes she is going to regain her reputation very soon. So soon that she can almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. She walks up to her locker, about to open it when she hears someone calling her name again. Her heart jumps a beat after she turns around.

"Nicole, I've been meaning to thank you..." Harrison John, the geek who survived leukemia, looks slightly awkward as he speaks. "So I got you a gift."

"A gift?" She asks, curiously. For a moment, she finds her lips curving upward. She catches herself in time.

"I don't know what you like," He searches his backpack, "and it doesn't cost much, but I hope you will like it."

He hands her a small thin box. It is sparking red and tied by a white silk ribbon. He looks eagerly as Nicole unties the ribbon and lifts off the cover. Inside lies a coffee-brown pen of elegancy.

"It's a pen of friendship." He smiles. "I thought after all the things that have happened, we can finally become friends."

She still have her eyes on the pen. She runs her hand over the smooth, glistening surface of the pen. She takes the pen from its resting bed. "Harrison, that's a really touching speech. It almost makes me cry..."

"Ah thanks," He hesitates, "That's very flattering."

"Crying out of laughter." She brings out her infamous smirk. "I don't like brown, and in your dreams that I will ever be your friend. I will never degrade myself to your rank. I only saved you because I have to. I don't want any reviews of tragedies scattering around for my grad year." She tosses the pen and the box into the garbage can.

"I didn't know you feel this way, Nicole. But I guess it shouldn't be a surprise either." He sounds disappointed. "Well, just so you know, I am still thankful that you gave me another chance to live. It was the best Christmas ever."

She watches as Harrison disappears down the hallway. The first bell sounds as people make their way to their first class. She scans the hallway to make sure there is no one else but her. Her hand reaches into the garbage can and grabs the petit pen. Her face wears a frown as she shoves the pen into her bag.

The vivid black ink runs across the page smoothly, like a raindrop rolling gently on a glass surface. The butterfly movement of a curve lightens her soul. Although, it will only last for a moment, she is enjoying the weights falling from her shoulders. Her mind is painted with him again. Recently, she starts to take note of him because her best friend, Brooke, is now the stepsister of Sam Mcpherson (who happens to be_ his_ best friend). She hates to admit, but she really admires his bravery, his courage. His courage to fight against the discrimination of Ms. Debbie. His courage to admit he has leukemia. His courage to survive leukemia. His courage to stop in the middle of Bobbi Glass's stupid STDs play and told the world he's a proud virgin. He really has no shame to express himself, his true self. He is cute. She finds him to resemble a miraculous rainbow brushes swiftly onto the faraway daydream blue and she is to never reach it. Bloody red and death black are her colours. She knows that since forever, but now she is struggling to lock that in mind. Still, everybody else could tell no differences about her except for the fact that she saved him. She scribbles some more. Suddenly, she stops. She puts away the pen, not wanting the ink to run out.

"Nic!" Mary Cherry calls her back from Dreamland. "Do you have a pen I can borrow for the day?"

"Sure, but not the pretty ones." She warns as she passes the pencil bag to the fake blonde. It is obvious to Nicole that she dyed her hair to look like a natural blonde. She has no other features of a real blonde.

"Thank you, Nic."

"No pro----" Nicole gasps when she sees the pen Mary Cherry is writing with.

"What?" Mary Cherry asks, worrily. She gets out a mirror, her other hand roaming all over her face. "Is there an imperfect flaw planted onto my supposedly flawless face?"

"No, Mary Cherry!" She pushes down the mirror, "That's my pen!"

"Oh, of course." Mary Cherry's shoulders relax. "You let me borrow it."

"Not this one." She snaps as she retreats her pen.

"Why? I thought you said no pretty ones." Mary Cherry gives her a puzzled look. "That's brown. It's not pretty, and it's not even cute!"

She gasps and then glares down at Mary Cherry with her icy blue eyes. "You're not allow to borrow any of my pens ever again! Understand?"

The sudden fear that surges through Mary Cherry freezes her, but allows her to nod.

* * *

Please give me some reviews/pointers! The next chapter is probably the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
